


Birds Of A Feather (Septiplier)

by collaborational



Series: Of Flying and Fighting [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaborational/pseuds/collaborational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of their friends, Mark and Jack escape the labs once again. Now the general public is involved in the whole affair with genetic experimentation, and all the while our two heroes have to sort out their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. C'mon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack bust some people out.

“What do we do?” Mark asked Arin. He, Jack, and Mark were currently barreling down the hall. Alarms were ringing loudly in Mark's ears, and commands were being barked through an intercom. 

“Find something heavy and start busting open cages,” Arin told him. “I need to go find Danny. Stay safe, you two!” With that, he hurried onwards. 

Mark looked to Jack, who still looked rather frazzled by the whole ordeal. “Jack. Jack! Are you okay? Stay with me.” 

The Irishman blinked, and then shook his head hard. “I-I’m okay,” he said quickly. “We gotta find Dan an’ Phil.” 

“Oh, shit,” Mark breathed. “You didn't tell me they got caught, too-!” 

“It didn't come up in conversation, now did it?” Jack snapped. “Let's go find a fire extinguisher or somethin’!” 

“Right.” Mark took the lead, dashing down towards the more densely populated areas of the experimentation wing. He scanned the walls and floor for anything that he could use as a weapon. 

“Halt!” 

The two men skidded to a stop. A masked guard stood in front of them. In one hand was a buzzing baton. Both of them winced. They didn't like electricity. 

“Back in your cages. Now!” 

Mark had other ideas. He lunged forward and grabbed the guard by their lapel. Then, with a twist of his hips, he threw them sideways. 

The sound of shattering glass met his ears. He'd tossed the guy right into another cage. A young man in his early twenties stared, blinking in shock. 

“Well, wot’re yeh waitin’ fer, a promotion?!” Jack blurted. “Run, yeh idiot!” 

The young man did not need a second prompting. He jumped over the fallen guard and bolted down the hall. 

"I think we found our heavy object,” Mark muttered, and hoisted the guard again. “Jack, grab their baton.” 

The Irishman plucked the weapon from the half-conscious guard's hand. “Er, wot do I do with this?” 

“Cover me, of course.” Mark heaved the prone body once more, and it smashed through the neighboring wall. A stocky teenager backed up as the guard crashed through, cat ears pricking up in surprise. 

“Come on, get out of here,” Mark urged. The kid nodded, but then paused. “Vrisk, and the Prez. They're still here. Have you seen them?” 

Mark and Jack looked at each other. “...who?” 

“Vriskers! He's got dark skin and curly hair and he's really loud and angry! And Madame President, she's small and precious and she's got pink hair-” 

“Okay, we'll look for them,” Mark told the teenager. “No promises.” 

They seemed to be satiated by this, and pushed past the two men out to the crude entrance they'd created earlier. 

“Weird kid.” 

“Well, we told them that we'd help them…” Mark grabbed the prone body of the hapless guard once more. “That's four people we've promised to find now. Let's go.” 

\--- 

There was a strangled noise behind Mark. He turned to see that Jack had stuck an advancing guard in the ribs with the baton. They choked, then crumpled. 

“Dude, this guy’s got a fockin’ axe. Look at this shit!” he said, awestruck. 

“Toss it over. An axe is a lot easier to use than this body. I think we might have actually killed this person with all the walls we've tossed them through.” 

“Sucks ta be them,” Jack stated. He tossed Mark the axe. The taller man swung it at the glass in front of him, which shattered almost musically. 

“Mark! Jack!” A dark-haired, bright-eyed young man stood up. “You're okay!” 

“Phil,” Jack said, relieved. “We haven't found Dan yet, I'm sorry, but we're still lookin’.” 

Phil nodded. “I can handle Dan. Thank you two so much. You get out of here.” 

“Nah, we got a couple of kids to find and a lot of people to bust out. Am-scray.” Mark pointed to the broken glass with his axe. 

Phil smiled thankfully, then darted through the opening. 

“Wot’re th’ chances we come across th’ people that kid wos lookin’ fer?” 

“I don't want to think about that right now, Jack.” Mark aimed another swing. “Let's just keep on going.” 

\--- 

“Watch where you're swinging that thing! Jesus!” 

“Ah, shut up an’ run, ya ungrateful shit,” Jack spat at the kid. 

“Jack, hold it.” Mark raised a hand. 

“Eh?” 

“Look.” 

The dark-skinned teenager frowned at the two of them and let out a growl. Fitting, as he had wolf ears poking out from his curly hair. 

“Are you, uh, ‘Vriskers’?” 

He blinked and relaxed slightly. “Yyyes?” 

“Someone's looking for you.” 

‘Vriskers’ raised an eyebrow. “So Cat’s not harmed… That's good… I should probably go find them.” 

“Yeh do that,” Jack encouraged. The kid nodded his thanks and departed. 

“See? Never tell me the odds, Jack, it makes the chance of success more likely.” 

“Bullshit,” the Irishman grumbled. Then he froze. 

“Mark, guard, five o’ clock.” 

The American whirled around, but Jack had already thrusted forward with his baton. The person advancing on them jolted and collapsed. 

“Nice move.” 

Jack turned pink. “Uh, thanks…” 

“Something wrong?” 

“N-no!” the Irishman blurted. “Everythin's fine!” 

“If you say so,” Mark said slowly. 

“C-c’mon,” Jack muttered, baton raised. “These people won't free themselves.” 

Mark took a moment before following his friend. Was Jack feeling okay? He thought back to the drawings he'd seen on the glass. One had almost looked like- 

“Mark! Let's go!” 

He shook his head, his train of thought derailed. “Right.” 

With that, he sped off after Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THIS SAGA THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT


	2. Ready To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape continues.

When the duo was seeing nothing but broken glass, they knew their job was done. 

“Mark, we gotta git th’ fock outta here!” 

“You think?” Mark blurted impatiently. “There's no way the elevators are going to be working. They'll have shut them down.” 

Despite his words, Jack was jabbing frantically at a nearby button. “WORK DAMMIT!” 

“We need to find another way out, Jack.” 

After a groan, the Irishman peeled himself away from the elevator doors. “Fine. Wot’s yer plan?” 

“Uh… Fire escape stairs?” 

“That's gonna be a bitch ta climb.” 

“We have wings, you moron.” 

“...oh yeah.” 

The two continued down the hall, looking left and right for some sort of directory or notification. 

“Would it have killed these people ta put up some signs?” 

“I don’t think they were planning on making a jailbreak something convenient.” 

Jack took a shaky breath. “...hey, Mark-” 

The rest of his sentence broke off into a pained cry. Mark whirled around. The Irishman was on the ground, and Professor Hund’s assistant stood over him, holding a rod that buzzed with electricity. 

Mark immediately advanced. “Back the fuck off, before I give you a black eye to match your boss’s.” 

Shiwu’s face twisted into a humorless grin. “I think it’s you who will be coming away with the bruises, Fischbach.” He lunged. 

The man immediately stepped aside, letting the scientist stumble past. “Come on, you missed the perfect opportunity for a pun,” Mark complained. “Here, why don’t I pick up what you dropped the ball on?” 

Shiwu straightened, only for Mark’s fist to connect with his face. “There’s a _Mark_ to remember me by.” 

On the ground, Jack groaned. “That was terrible. Yer terrible.” 

“It wasn’t that _Jack_ ed up, was it?” 

“I’m going ta hit you.” 

The Asian scientist was down, but not out. He lashed out erratically with his baton, nailing Mark in the shin. 

“Ah, shit-!” His leg exploded with pain, and he crumpled. 

“Mark!” he heard Jack cry. Mark tried to get to his feet. 

The Irishman was faster. All of a sudden, he was in the air. Mark saw a blur of green feathers, and then a gust of air sent him and Shiwu tumbling down the hall. 

“Why’d you hit ME?!” Mark screeched. 

“I DIDN’T MEAN TA!” 

The scientist was facedown against the floor. Mark took that opportunity to scramble back into a standing position. His leg was throbbing, but the worst of the pain had passed. 

“Did he hurt yeh?” Jack had run the rest of the way down the hall, and now he was examining Mark for injuries. 

“I’m fine. Look at you, though!” He pointed out a nasty looking cut above Jack’s left eye. 

“Pff, this? Who cares?” Jack shrugged. “It’s just a cut.” 

“It’ll get infected. We have to clean it out.” 

“I’d rather let it turn septic than waste time we could be usin’ ta escape.” 

Mark frowned. “Septic?” 

“Yeh know, nasty, dirty, infected.” 

“Well, don’t come crying to me when people start calling you Jack Septic-Eye!” 

“Why th’ hell would I be upset about that? That’s an AWESOME name! Jacksepticeye!” 

He rolled his eyes and grabbed Jack’s hand, and the smaller man seemed to stiffen. 

“Uh, you okay?” 

“Y-yeah, everythin’s fine!” he squeaked. 

“Alright, let’s hurry, then.” 

\--- 

**BANG!**

“Did yeh really have ta kick it open?” 

“It looked cool, didn’t it?” 

Jack snorted. “In yer dreams, maybe.” 

“I’d like to see you kick open a door that well!” Mark crossed his arms. 

“Shouldn’t we be, I dunno, goin’ THROUGH th’ door?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

It was obvious that other people, namely experiments, had gone through here. There were dents and scratches in the white paint on the walls and on the stairs that spiraled upwards. Fur and feathers littered the ground. 

The two craned their necks. Far, far above, was the ceiling. The stairs wound around in an upward spiral, leaving a large space in the center of the tall room. Perfect. 

“Now we fly?” 

“After you, Jackaboy.” 

“N-no way. Yeh go first.” Jack turned pale. 

“If you go, I’ll be able to catch you if you fall.” 

Now his friend was bright pink. “F-fine,” he stuttered. 

Mark blinked. “...Jack, seriously. Is something wrong? You’ve been acting weird.” 

“U-uh.” He’d gone completely red now. 

Something was definitely up. The taller man took a step forward. “Jack. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

He was answered with a wing to the face. 

“Ack-!” 

Mark brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked up. Jack had taken off. He was shooting upwards at speeds Mark wouldn’t have thought possible if he himself hadn’t achieved them. 

“HEY!” 

He opened his own wings and snapped them downwards. His feet left the ground, and the air swirled around him as he climbed the shaft. 

There was a loud clang above him, and then the familiar noise of feathers skidding against the floor. “Shit-!” 

“Jack, don’t you fucking move!” Mark swept his wings once more, putting on a burst of speed. He angled himself as the ceiling grew closer, and opened his wings to create drag. 

Jack was a heap of feathers and swear words on the floor. Judging from the way he was clutching his knee, he’d nailed it on the railing. Mark winced in sympathy. 

“Oh jeez. Don’t move, let me look.” 

“I’m fine, really-!” Jack tried to pick himself up, stumbled, and fell forward. Mark stepped forward quickly, his stomach jolting in panic, and he caught the Irishman. 

“A-ah, fock.” 

“I told you not to move.” Mark wrapped his wings around Jack. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Well, I hit my fockin’ knee on th’ rail-” 

“Jack, you know what I’m talking about.” 

Jack turned pink. “W-well, can’t it wait? We’re in th’ middle of an escape, fer cryin’ out loud.” 

“Just tell me! Something’s on your mind, it’s weighing you down and freaking you out.” Mark’s chest seemed to clench. “It hurts that you don’t trust me enough to tell me about these things. Whatever’s going on, can’t you just tell me?” 

“I-It’s not somethin’ that’s easy ta say, Mark!” Jack snapped. 

“What? What’s not easy to say?” He was aware his voice was getting louder. His stomach was churning with anger. “What’s so important that you have to keep it a secret from me, of all people?!” 

“Mark-” 

“I’m your best fucking friend, we’ve been through hell together, and still you won’t tell me this? What do I have to do to earn your trust?! DO YOU NOT TRUST ME-” 

“MARK!” 

Mark’s mouth snapped shut. He’d crossed a line, and he knew it. Jack looked terrified and furious all at once. An instant weight of shame and terror seemed to be crushing down on his entire body. 

“J-Jack. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it-” 

“Listen, okay? Just…” Jack sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. “Just listen.” 

He nodded mutely. 

The Irishman scrubbed his face. 

“How do I put this? J-Jaysus, how d’ya tell someone this?” 

“What is it, Jackaboy?” He had nothing but concern for the younger man now. “Did they hurt you somehow? Are you… a-are you dying?” Mark’s voice broke. 

“God, no! Sorta feels like it though, doesn’t it, Markimoo?” 

Blue eyes, vast as the sky, deep as the oceans, rose to meet his. Mark’s breath hitched. 

“Mark, I… I think I’m in love with yeh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FUCKER FINALLY SAID IT HOLY SHIT  
> and now you all have to wait for monday in order to see exactly how mark fucking loSES IT LMAO


	3. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has to figure out an answer.

Mark stared. 

Jack stared. 

Everything seemed to be inching along at a snail’s pace. He couldn’t move. 

His thoughts were everywhere at once. They were the only thing that seemed to be moving. It was all swirling around like a tornado inside of his head. 

_So that’s what was on the glass,_ was his only coherent thought. _So that’s what all the blushing was about._

“Jack.” 

The Irishman flinched when Mark said his name. Like he expected to be hit. 

Mark took a breath. 

“I’m going to be completely honest with you. That was… entirely unexpected.” 

The smaller man shifted uncomfortably. “I-I know wot yer gonna say.” 

“And… what’s that?” 

“That yer straight, and it can’t work.” Jack’s eyes shut. “That I’m goin’ crazy.” 

“I wouldn’t say that at all. It’s,” he hesitated, “Complicated.” 

“...in wot kind’f way?” 

“In the kind of way that I can’t even get my thoughts and emotions together. I have no idea how I’m feeling about this.” Mark took Jack’s hands. “And I know how difficult this is going to be for you, but you’re going to have to wait for my answer.” 

Jack nodded solemnly. He sniffled. 

“Don’t cry. Please, don’t cry, Jackaboy.” There was a knot in his stomach now. 

“I-I’m not cryin’,” he stuttered. “I just… I focked up everythin’, now, didn’t I?” 

“Of course you didn’t.” Mark’s voice was firm enough that Jack’s head snapped up in surprise. “Look. I’ll tell you how I feel about this, once I sort it out. Right now? Our top priority is getting the fuck out of here. Can you do that for me?” 

The Irishman nodded again. “Of course.” 

Mark stood, and pulled Jack to his feet. “Good. Let’s see if this door’s locked, or if one of us is going to have to break it down.” 

“I’m pretty sure everyone else would’ve broken it down already if it wos locked.” 

“Shut up.” Mark pressed against the handle, and the door swung open. 

The entryway led them directly into a lobby, which was completely demolished. A few loose papers were scattered around the once-white floor. On the other side of the room, another set of stairs was waiting. Judging from the marks on the steps and the walls, the stampede had headed that direction. 

The duo quickly crossed the lobby and ascended the flight of stairs on foot. Mark shouldered through another door, and he and Jack ran out into an alleyway. 

They gazed around, trying to get their bearings. 

“Wot now?” 

“Well,” Mark said, shrugging, “Everyone else is on the loose anyways.” He opened his wings. 

“Mark, I-I’ve still never flown in anywhere but… well, down there.” Jack tugged at the uniform he still wore. 

“Well, consider this a practice flight. Go ahead, I’ll be right behind you.” 

Jack snorted. 

“Not like that, you asshole! Get up there before I kick your ass or something.” 

Mark advanced on him, and Jack quickly snapped open his wings. He jumped… and as soon as he was clear of the alleyway, he was blown sideways and out of the taller man’s view. 

“FOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!” 

“Oh shit,” Mark mumbled, and launched himself into the air after the Irishman. 

He should have looked around. He caught sight of trees planted on sidewalks bending over sideways before a gust of wind blasted him off course. 

“Holy shit-!” he yelped. Mark thrashed around in the current for a moment, but quickly adjusted. His training had involved wind turbines, and so he was already somewhat experienced. 

He quickly caught sight of poor Jack, who was spiraling in the air like a leaf in a hurricane. Mark angled himself and shot for the smaller man. 

Jack let out an “oof” as Mark’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Okay. We’re definitely not flying, then.” 

People on the streets below had caught sight of them. They caught snatches of words. 

“-do you think there’s more-” 

“-do they have wings-” 

“-I saw a parade of them earlier-” 

“-what even are these things-” 

“-it’s just like the news said-” 

“-the radio was just saying something-” 

“-WHAT THE HAP IS FUCKENING-” 

Jack looked at Mark. Mark looked at Jack. 

“...maybe we are flying, then. Hold on tight.” 

With a single wingstroke, Mark sped away. He could feel Jack’s fingers tighten around his arms as they soared higher. 

“N-not so high,” he squeaked, “Please.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Mark breathed, and he dipped. Citizens on the sidewalk below squawked and shrieked as the duo skimmed over their heads. 

“Sorry, excuse me, pardon, coming through-!” 

“Where are we even headed?” 

“Somewhere where we can plan our next course of action.” 

It wasn’t long before they heard sirens. 

“Sounds like the police department has caught on,” Mark muttered. 

“D’we run?” 

“No. We’re not guilty. If anything, they can help us.” 

“W-well, wot if they experiment on us?” 

“That’s Hund and Shiwu. Remember?” 

“Oh. Right.” 

Mark still detected the note of panic in Jack’s voice. He needed to calm him down. 

“Hey, are you okay-” 

It happened without warning. All of a sudden, thoughts and images were blasting through his head with the force of a raging river. All the times he and Jack had been there for each other, caring for one another, protecting each other… 

Cry's voice seemed to echo above it all. _Don't hide things from yourself, is all. You know it, and Jack knows it too._

“Mark?” 

All those times he’d had a split-second thought, the time he’d called Jack gorgeous and meant it, his very instinct to protect and enlighten and love… 

“Mark!” 

He shook his head. “Y-yeah?” 

“I said I’m fine.” Jack was staring concernedly at him. “The sirens are gettin’ closer.” 

“Okay.” He adjusted his body, and the two came in for a landing. 

Mark gently set Jack down, but he didn’t let go. To Jack’s credit, he wasn’t complaining. 

The Irishman fidgeted as the wailing in the air became even louder. “Are… are yeh sure that this is okay? That they’re gonna help?” 

“Yeah,” Mark said faintly. “And if they don’t, we’ll bust out. Just like last time, and the time before that.” 

“Well, wot if we’re separated?” Jack’s eyes were wide. 

“We always do have a way of finding each other, don’t we?” A small smile played across his face. “I promise, Jack, whatever comes next, we’re handling it together.” 

Jack’s brow was furrowed in slight confusion. “Are yeh sure yer alright?” 

“Am I?” Mark asked aloud. “Jack, I think… I think I have an answer, now.” 

He could feel Jack tense. There was a moment of silence, filled only by the wailing of police sirens. 

“...and?” he finally asked. His voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. 

Mark wrapped his hands a little tighter around Jack. 

“I think I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOOK THESE ASSHOLES LONG E-FUCKING-NOUGH W O W
> 
> hope you're ready for friday holy shit


	4. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes in for an interview.

The duo didn't like being placed in handcuffs, but they supposed that it made sense, considering the situation. They'd been taken into custody along with a fair amount of other hybrids, some complaining, some crying, most just looking relieved. 

Mark and Jack weren't very willing to be separated, but the two had been pulled into separate rooms in order to be interviewed. Mark ruffled his feathers slightly as the young policewoman in front of him pursed her lips. 

“Mister Fischbach, I'm going to be asking you a few questions, and I want you to answer them honestly.” 

“I don't see how I could do anything otherwise,” he grumbled, and shot a look at the lie detector he'd been hooked up to. 

“My apologies, but it's required for the interview. Not all people are trustworthy,” the woman explained uneasily. 

“Alright, alright. So, what do you need to know about?” 

She shuffled the papers in front of her. “Do you recognize these two persons, and are you able to identify them?” 

Mark looked at the black-and-white photographs. “Yes. That's Shiwu and Hund. They were the people that ran all the experiments.” 

The woman nodded. “Felicia Hund and Martin Shiwu have been working in the field of genetics for years, seeking to advance the effects of evolution via DNA splicing. Judging from your appearance, they've succeeded.” 

Mark just nodded. 

“When were you first experimented on?” 

“Well, I worked at a chemical plant in Los Angeles as an engineer…” 

“Was it the same one that was burned down two weeks ago?” 

“Probably.” He shrugged. “Who ran it?” 

“An individual by the name of Felix Kjellberg.” 

“Yeah, he was my boss.” 

“Thank you. Please continue, mister Fischbach.” 

“Well, apparently those two were storing their DNA-altering chemical in a vat that I was working to repair the heating system of. It broke apart and got all over me.” 

“Did you notice any discomfort?” 

“Stung like a bitch.” 

“Apt, considering it was slightly acidic. And… Did it have any side effects?” 

Mark nodded in affirmation. “Turned my hair blue where the stuff touched it.” 

“Hm. So you didn't dye it yourself?” 

“Nope!” 

The policewoman scribbled something in her notebook. “How quickly did the wings develop?” 

“I didn't notice any growth the day I was hit with the chemical, so they must have formed the visible structure sometime between four and twelve hours after I came into contact.” 

“Interesting. Did anyone know about the growth besides the scientists?” 

“I showed my roommate, Sean McLoughlin. Is… Is he okay, by the way?” 

“My partner is interviewing him right now.” The woman smiled gently at him. “He’ll let me know if something happens, sir. Don’t worry.” 

Mark let out a sigh. “Alright…” 

“So, how are you and Sean related?” 

“Well, we’ve known each other for over a year now, been good friends…” He turned a little pink. “I, uh, recently found out that he… has feelings for me, and uh, I guess… I have feelings for him too?” 

“When we’re done, you two will be given your happily ever after, we can promise that.” She chuckled. “Anyways, have you encountered Shiwu and Hund previously?” 

“They captured Sean and I about three weeks ago, and dragged us up here to Sacramento. They wanted the data from me to see if their stuff worked.” 

“What kind of tests did they perform on you?” 

“They jabbed a bunch of needles into me… And made me fly a whole lot…” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Your wings are functional?” 

“Perfectly!” 

“What have you managed to achieve in the air?” 

“Um, I haven’t measured exactly, but the first time I tried using them, I went about thirty stories up with one wingstroke.” 

Both eyebrows were up now. “That is… exceptional…” 

“It’s like something out of a science fiction film, isn’t it?!” Mark said. 

“It is!” The policewoman laughed in astonishment. “I was informed they’d combined humans with animal parts, but I didn’t actually believe they would work!” 

“Well, they are genetic scientists, from what you’ve told me. They know what they’re doing.” 

After a moment, she was all business again. “How long were you inside the facility for?” 

“Three days. Sean and I managed to escape after I punched Hund in the face.” 

“That would certainly explain her bruises when she was taken into custody earlier. What happened when you got out?” 

“Uh, a couple of guys working in the building above the facility drove us back to L.A.” 

She pulled another set of pictures from her folder. “Can you identify them from these images?” 

It appeared to be a collection of photos of the people that worked in the office he and Jack had stumbled into. Mark shifted through them for a while. 

“These two,” he finally said, once he recognized the second person. 

She scrutinized the two photographs he'd taken from the pile. “Wade Barnes and Bob Muyskens. Thank you.” She collected the pictures and placed them back into the folder, then made more notes on her pad. The policewoman took a moment to read the lie detector Mark was still hooked up to. She then returned her attention to him once more. 

“What happened after Barnes and Muyskens returned you both to Los Angeles?” 

“It was Sean that realized they’d probably follow us.” 

“It did not occur to you to contact the police?” 

“We, uh... thought they wouldn’t believe us…” he stammered, trailing off. 

She took a long look at his wings, then raised her eyebrows at him once more. 

"W-well, uh.” Was it getting hot in here or was it just him? 

“I’m sure you two were rattled by the experience,” the woman assured him. “What happened after that?” 

“Well, we tried to drive east, but somebody stole our car and everything in it, and there was no payphone at the rest stop. So we hitchhiked.” 

She blinked. 

“...I realize that I could have borrowed someone’s phone to report the missing vehicle.” His cheeks were bright red now, he was absolutely sure of it. Mark ducked his head sheepishly. 

“How long were you out on the road for?” 

“A-About a week," he managed, trying to recover from his embarrassment. "A couple of people with wings caught up to us once. I was shot, but it was only a graze to the wing.” 

“How was it treated?” 

“Uh, I was taken to a veterinarian. Ross O’Donovan.” 

She nodded, marking something down with her pen. “And how did you two wind back up at the facility?” 

“I think they blew the car we were in off the road. We crashed, and they captured us. I was knocked unconscious, and woke up in a glass box. They tested me again, I found out they’d given Sean wings, and I had to teach him to fly for a couple of days, before Arin started a prison break.” 

“Arin Hanson?” 

“I’m not sure, ma’am. He’s part bear now, if that’s any help.” 

She blinked in astonishment, then wrote something else down on her paper. 

“One more question, mister Fischbach. I will release you for a physical examination with the doctor, then you will be placed into detainment for the time being.” 

He shuddered at the thought of that. The last thing he wanted was to be in another cage. 

“Did Shiwu and Hund harm you in any way?” 

He nodded. “Electricity. Lots of it.” 

She took one last note and stood. “Thank you. My name is Suzy Berhow. If you have any more questions, ask for me.” She offered her hand. “Thank you, mister Fischbach.” 

He shook it firmly. “Do you have any clue what’s going to happen now?” 

“To be honest… I’ve got no idea. Nothing of the sort has ever happened before. But…” She smiled. “I think that everything’s going to turn out okay.” 

“Yeah.” Mark let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “I… I think it will too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick recap of what's happened so far! Don't worry, guys, brighter and gayer days are ahead for our lovely birds.


	5. When The Day Met The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack get some time alone to talk.

“Are yeh okay?” Jack asked him. “Didn't pull off any feathers or nothin’?” 

“Nah, the doctor was pretty nice,” Mark assured him. “Ran a check up on me. Checked my organs, blood pressure, that sort of stuff.” 

“Yeah, me too. Did he tell yeh our bones are hollow now? Just like birds! So we gotta be more careful, it'll be easier ta injure ourselves.” The Irishman looked awestruck. “It's incredible how they managed ta rearrange our bodies like that. They may have been crazy, but yeh hafta give ‘em credit.” 

“It is pretty amazing. And that means it's probably irreversible.” Mark frowned. “It's a change we'll have to get used to. And that the public will have to adjust to… That won't end well.” 

Jack winced. “Aw, Jaysus. Wot if we're not released, though? W-wot if we just stay shut up somewhere, forever?” 

“That won't happen,” he stated firmly. “I'm not letting you spend one more second than you have to in a cage.” 

A young man stepped into the room. “Fischbach and McLoughlin, you need to follow me. You're being taken into custody for the time being.” 

Jack looked at Mark helplessly. “Wot wos that yeh were sayin’ there?” 

\--- 

“At least they had th’ decency ta put us both in th’ same cell!” Jack said cheerily. Mark rolled his eyes. 

“...Jack, we need to talk.” 

The Irishman looked at him. “About?” 

“About us.” He sighed heavily. “What’s all this going to mean for our future? What do you think is in store for us?” Mark sat down on the floor of the dingy cell. 

Jack plunked down next to him, folding his legs. “Well, I think… This is gonna be a new opportunity fer us,” he began slowly. “A brand new life has been opened up ta us, with new opportunities and new changes and… Well, new everythin’. Not everyone is gonna treat us nicely about this. But… we're gonna be great. We're gonna work hard and show ‘em how amazing we can be.” 

Mark wrapped his wings around Jack. “Hey. There's always going to be the haters. But there's also always going to be someone supporting you, whether it's one person or one million.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. You've got someone right here, after all.” Mark grinned at him. 

“Yeh fockin’ dork,” Jack muttered, and shoved Mark. He squawked. 

“Hey, what was that for? I'm trying to cheer you up here!” Mark crowed in mock indignation. 

“I don't need some pompous, poofy peacock supportin’ me!” Jack retorted with a laugh. 

“That breaks my heart, Jack! I thought you loved me!” He placed a hand on his chest. Jack pushed him again, cackling. 

Mark shoved back, and soon the two were a tumbling ball of green and blue. They collapsed to the ground, laughing until their sides hurt. 

“...h-hey, Mark?” Jack managed to say. “Wot… Wot does this mean fer… Fer us? As, well, a relationship?” 

Mark blinked. He sat up, wincing from his sore stomach from laughing so hard. “I guess… It means whatever we want it to mean,” he decided. 

“Huh?” 

“Our relationship is our business, and ours alone,” Mark said. “So… It's whatever the both of us want to make it.” He scooped his wings around the smaller man once more. 

Jack sat up as well, and relaxed into Mark. They were so close and open, he realized. They'd always been that way. How had he never noticed that intimacy? 

“Mark, can I ask yeh somethin’?” 

“Mmm?” 

“...why d’yeh love me?” 

What a question. Mark took a moment to ponder before answering. 

“You're just… Such an energetic person, full of positivity and optimism and intelligence and hope. You… You burn so brightly, you're like a comet, a shooting star that people can make a wish on, and you'll do whatever it takes to make that wish come true.” 

Jack was bright red now, and he pressed his face into Mark's shoulder. The older man chuckled. 

“So what is it that makes you love me, then?” 

“Yer… Yer so selfless and kind and wonderful. Yeh put people's needs ahead’f yer own, and yeh’ll go ta th’ ends’f th’ earth to ensure someone's happiness.” 

It was Mark's turn to blush and stammer. Jack snickered into his shirt; the movement sent even more blood rushing into his cheeks. 

“...yeh did that fer me, Mark. Yeh saved me. An’... It made me realize how much we care about each other.” 

The two men were silent for a long time, content only to hold each other close. 

“Can I ask _you_ something, Jackaboy?” 

“What's that, Markimoo?” Jack lifted his head. His bright blue eyes made Mark feel weak, and the question all but died in his throat. 

“E-er… Can I, uh… May I…?” 

The Irishman cocked an eyebrow, a teasing smile spreading slowly across his face. “Come on, Mark. Yer a big boy. Use yer words.” 

“Sh-shut up,” he stuttered, flustered beyond belief. 

Jack's sly grin grew even wider. “Make me.” 

All of a sudden Mark couldn't think straight anymore, his fingers had hooked around fabric and something warm and heavy was lurching closer towards him and his eyes were closing and his lips were crashing into someone else's- 

He leaned away, breaking the connection with Jack. His heart was going a mile a minute, the air he was trying to suck into his lungs simply refused to clear his head. The Irishman stared at him, looking nothing short of flabbergasted. 

“O-oh, shit, Jack, I'm sorry,” Mark quickly blurted, raking his fingers through his tangled blue hair. “I didn't think, I didn't mean-” 

The smaller man's fingers intertwined themselves with his own. He gazed at Jack, brown eyes locking with unreadable blue ones. 

“Yeh should be sorry,” he mumbled. “That wos a shitty first kiss.” 

Mark squeaked out the beginnings of a protest, confusion whirling around inside of his head. “Wh-wha-” 

Jack's free hand brushed his jaw softly, and Mark felt himself stiffen. He leaned in a little closer, and exhaled. A puff of hot air brushed against the older man's skin. 

“Allow me ta demonstrate.” 

Mark's eyelids fluttered closed, and Jack's lips pressed gently against his own, warm and soft and slightly chapped. The kiss sent a jolt of electricity sparking through every nerve in his entire body, evaporating in an instant and leaving him numb and shivering. 

They parted, but stayed close. Jack was flushed with an absolutely adorable shade of pink, panting slightly, out of breath. Mark was aware of a smile spreading across his face, pushing up his flaming hot cheeks. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against Jack's, beginning to chuckle. 

“Now, that's how yeh share a first kiss,” the Irishman said softly, after a moment's pause. 

“Heh…” he mumbled. “I don't think I was paying attention. Can you… Can you show me again?” 

“Take better notes next time,” Jack complained with a laugh, and pushed Mark back onto the floor. The two men lapsed into giggles once more, curling their wings around each other, happy only to be together and alive and so very in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.  
> We're almost at the end, and lo and behold, the moment that you've all been waiting for.   
> ...anyways, I'm headed to the fallout shelter. Don't come in, because you're gonna be infected from the bombshell I dropped by the time you reach it.


	6. The End And The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has led to this.

“Heads up!” 

Mark twisted sideways as Jack sideswiped him. Air swirled past, almost blowing him off course. 

“You dick, you did that on purpose!” 

“Did not!” Jack shot back, sticking out his tongue. 

“Did too.” Mark crossed his arms and stuck out his lip in a fake pout. 

“Are yeh gonna cry about it, Markipoo? Aww, who’s a sweet little baby?” 

“Shut it, Jackaboy, I’ll give YOU something to cry about.” 

It was a gorgeous, sunny day in LA, as always. The park stretched out below them, the green of the trees and the grass and the blue of the pond blurring together as they climbed ever higher. 

They’d been through a lot of shit involving court and police and laws and science. More needles, more strange rooms, more geneticists. But it had all been worth it. Everyone had been freed, given therapy, helped in any way possible. There really was good in the world. 

“Yeh think Arin and Danny are doin’ okay?” 

“Of course they are. They texted us just this morning!” 

“Well, there wos that incident th’ other day with someone bein’ racist or wotever…” 

Mark winced. That had certainly been something. Someone had been shooting cruel comments at poor Danny, and Arin had jumped to his defense, almost getting physical with the jerk who had started it. 

“There’s no way to avoid all the hate, you know,” he sighed. “There’s gonna be people like that.” 

Jack looked down. A small crowd had gathered in the park below, and the two could hear excited chatter. 

“Look ma, look, they have wings!” 

Mark grinned. “There’s also gonna be the people that admire it, too.” 

Jack cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, maybe a bit TOO much. Have yeh seen th’ jump in furry porn on th’ internet lately?” 

“Where have you been on the internet that you’re seeing furry porn?” Mark asked him incredulously. 

“Hey, that’s my business!” he snapped, turning pink. 

“Heh…” 

“D’yeh think it’s strange that we’ve kept in touch with all these people?” the Irishman inquired. “I mean, we were only brought tagether because of this huge mess that nobody asked fer.” 

“Well, there’s something about this kind of thing that brings people closer, you know? I mean, look at us.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

“Birds of a feather gotta stick together!” 

Jack groaned, shutting his eyes. “Fock yer puns.” 

The taller man grinned mischievously. Then he sprang forward, slicing through the wind currents. 

"On your left!" Mark whipped past him, sending him sprawling. Jack squawked in indignation. 

He pulled up a few yards away, hovering in the air. He shot the Irishman a shit-eating grin, then called, "Catch me if you can!" 

He zipped off, leaving a couple of light blue feathers drifting lazily in the wind. 

"Oh no yeh don't!" he heard Jack call. 

The smaller man gave chase, and soon the two were darting around each other in a frantic, playful dance. Jack let out a laugh, full of energy and life. 

Mark stopped, beginning to chuckle as well. Jack seized his chance and dove in. He slammed straight into Mark's chest, and the older man let out a wheeze. 

"Gotcha! Yeh let yer guard down!" 

"That's not fair!" he complained. 

"That was entirely fair, Markimoo." 

"You're a cheating cheater who cheats." 

"Ah, but sweetheart, I'd never cheat on yeh!" 

The two men roared with laughter. Once they settled down, Mark felt Jack relax into him. 

It really was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing gently... But it was nothing compared to the view he had in front of him. 

"Jack, are you going to let go, or are you comfortable?" Mark chuckled. 

"Nah, I'm comfy right here in yer arms." 

The taller man snorted. 

"I'm serious, Mark, this is nice." 

There was silence for a while. Mark smiled as Jack closed his eyes. Their wings scooped the air gently around them, keeping the two effortlessly airborne. 

"...you know what would be nicer?" the other man asked. 

"Wot's that?" The Irishman looked up. 

"This." Mark smoothed Jack's hair back. He began to slowly lean in. 

God, they’d flown, they’d fought, and everything all led up to this very moment in reward. 

Jack hesitated for less than a second, and he lifted his head to meet him. 

This moment between them, with the breeze in their hair and their hearts beating as one, seemed to last an eternity. And yet, even as it felt like a dream come true, it was getting more and more real every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _SUR FUCKING PRISE THEY ACTUALLY GET A HAPPY ENDING_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> Oh man. What a ride. I think I might cry. Thank you all for supporting me through this adventure! Every single moment has been worth it. This has been Of Flying and Fighting!
> 
> Fun Fact: The titles of all the chapters share names with songs by Panic! At the Disco. It, too, is an incredible band. Please listen to them as well. Or don't. It's up to you.


End file.
